houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
White Comet
White Comet is Kiana Kaslana's battlesuit which is obtained in the beginning of the game. It is a Mecha-Type and functions as a main damage dealer on early game, but falls really hard on late game and is occasionally used for tanking hits or supporting although there are better alternatives to consider. However, it is recommended to rank her up to S-rank, as Seigi-Sou Imayoh Kallen can be useful in some cases. White Comet White Comet is the first battlesuit all players get, very easy to play but has overwhelming lack of damage when she reaches end-game. Armor type: General All-Area Combat Armor Characteristics *A melee attacker with constant DPS. *Good at interrupting enemy movement. *High survivability due to her tankiness. Core features Stun Float Shieldbreak Semi-Tank Burst Mode Spacetime Fracture General specs Gameplay Strong points and weak points Strong points *She is useful in completing most of achievements. *Easy controls. *White Comet can trigger her QTE condition easily. Weak points *Lack of damage even with high-tiered gear and stigmata. *Boring and weak combo attacks. *Her Ultimate ability consumes a lot of SP, and gets drained fairly quick due to her Burst Mode. White Comet Skill Set Combo patterns Special Passive Skills: * Valkyrja Charge: Trigger on Basic Attacks and Branch Attacks'. '''Every 12s gain a stun charge, next attack stun an enemy for 3s '''Basic -' Gun Fu penta kicks: * +143 raw Physical damage * 25px - Destroy elite shield deal 220% Physical damage * 25px - 40% chance to stun enemy, duration 2s Branch -''' '''Falling Comet: + Hold * 25px - Axe Kick + 1125 Flame damage against unbroken elite shield Evasion - Spacetime Evasion: * On trigger Evasion skill create Spacetime Fracture for 3s * Team gain 5 EP when trigger Evasion skill Tag-in - Comet Burst: 'Switch character * On successful interruption stun enemy for 6s '''QTE - Aerial Cyclone: '''Switch character when a enemy is floating * Spacetime Fracture during QTE animation * Last hit stun enemy for 5s '''Ultimate -' '''Valkyrja Burst: ' ' * When trigger ultimate, deal 2610 AoE Physical damage to nearby enemies and stun them for 5s * 25px - Team interrupt resistance increased, +100% DEF. Outfit story White Comet * White Comet is the 3rd generation Valkyrie Armor, the design concept is All-Area Combat Armor, only the B or above rank Valkyrie can be used. Equipped with jet propulsion and military goggles, it is a basic armor for most operations. * Mode - A system in which Houkai energy reactor can be released several times more powerful than the original supply rate and greatly enhance the armor combat capability in a short time. In this state, the propeller will remain open at all times, and golden lines will appear at the armor joints. The start button of the system is located in the V-shaped crystal structure of the neck, and can also be unlocked by a preset voiceprint command. The command set by Kiana is Charm. * Schicksal Valkyries will be required to write down their own customized rules for armor on a form before actual armour production. Kiana's White Comet suit has been added the elements of cats and five-pointed stars in various places but she said that she does not seem to particularly like these two things and it was just under the force of Himeko. Dark Rift *The outfit now have dark color! And it is more suitable to use in nighttime stealth operations and underwater missions. Sunny Beach *The bright color of this swimsuit is like ocean mist sparkling in the sunlight. It's an indicator of the wearer's cheerful personality. What's on the waist? It's a real sunflower! Trivia * This is the first valkyrja all players receive in the beginning of the game. * Although it is the 3rd generation Valkyrie Armor, it's actually the preparation of the 4th generation Valkyrie Armor. In the design, the 4th-generation Armor will be directly worn outside the 3rd-generation Armor. If there is no 4th-generation Armor to worn, the user can use Houkai reactor through "Burst Mode" to upgrade the outfit to 4th-generation Armor. * This outfit is required before wearing the 4th-generation Black Technology Armor "Knight-04 Moonlight" as she isn't a S-rank Valkyrie. Category:Battlesuit Category:Armor Category:3rd Gen Armor